1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a fin array and, in particular, to an extended fin array.
2. Related Art
As the computer core technology improves continuously, the operating speeds of electronic devices such as the front bus of the processor and the display chip are increasing, especially for laptop computers. However, the heat generated during the operation also increases. Limited by the internal space of the laptop computer, no large heat-dissipation system can be installed to remove heat generated by the laptop computer. To increase the efficiency, one has to solve the serious heat-dissipation problem.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional heat dissipation system of the laptop computer uses a fan 100 to blow cool air into the fin array 200, thereby removing the heat generated by the electronic devices. When the operations processed by the electronic devices increase, the electronic devices generate more heat. The only way to improve the heat-dissipation efficiency is to increase the speed of the fan. Although increasing the fan speed can enlarge the cool air flux for better heat dissipation, it often results in large annoying noises. Therefore, it is imperative to provide a method or structure that can effectively increase the heat convection area of the heat-dissipation module in order to quickly remove heat generated by electronic devices inside the laptop computer.